lethiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of Lethium
Rules of Lethium For a full list of rules and other server information visit the Lethium Knowledge Centre. The rules follow the system of (First time offence > Punishment) The arrow indicates what happens after a warning if the person continues to break that rule. People are usually given warnings, but some offences have no warnings! Read the rules carefully to avoid punishmet! Thanks, Lethium Staff Team. 'Server Rules and Forum Rules' Offical Rules of Lethium This means In-Game & Forums! *'Advertising' - We will not accept advertising here. Any advertising of forums or other communities/websites will not be accepted. If you do happen to see advertising, you are to report it to a member of staff immediately and it will be removed/handled. Advertising is not permitted by any means, anywhere on the forums or in-game. This includes signatures, profiles, graphics (or requests), private messages, usertitles, and such customizable spaces. Some servers have their server addresses the same as their website. If this is the case, then unfortunately, you will not be permitted to advertise it on Lethium. Search engine links containing search results that lead to forums aren't allowed of course If you post an image that displays a link to a forbidden website, it is punishable. Referral website(s) are also not allowed anywhere on the forum. Please understand that linking to a website which contains a forum link is STILL considered advertising, and is punishable. (Spam rule still applies) *'Ban Evasion' - Ban evasion is considered to be a severe offense, and if conducted, it will lead to even further and possibly more serious consequences. A temporary ban evasion may lead to a permanent ban, and then possibly an IP ban. Simply put, do not try to evade your ban; serve it and don’t risk your account. Account sharing / relaying messages from the banned user(s) is not allowed as well. Exception made when an alternative account is used to create your appeal, although said account cannot post or talk in shoutbox. *'Multiple Accounts/Account Selling' - Using alternative accounts to violate Lethium rules will cause your primary account too be banned or reset Selling or Trading your Lethium account is prohibited, and may result in the account to be banned. *'Flame/Censor Evasion' - Flaming is tolerated, but only too a certain extent. Racial terms, or slurs are not allowed, otherwise you will be muted. Going against the censor may also result in account termination. *'Harassment' - Harassment will not be tolerated. The punishment for harassment will vary from mild, to severe depending on the situation at hand, offenses committed, and other such factors. Racism, ageism, sexism, discrimination, segregation, and such offensive manners are also considered harassment and under no conditions will they be tolerated. This includes offensive language that is directed at a member, or members of our community. There is to be no foul, stereo-typical, or abusive language allowed. Constantly attacking a user or following them around forums belittling/offending them is also considered harassment. Offensive language is permitted, but still discouraged, if it is not directed at a member of our community. If you receive any type of harassment via private message, please report offense immediately. Extortion of any sort will not be allowed on either the forums or the shoutbox. Note: Harassment is similar to flaming. *'(Organized) Malicious Conduct' - (Organized) malicious conduct will lead to an un-appeal-able permanent ban. The malicious conduct can vary from denial of service attacks, group/mass spamming, and registering an account with intent to cause trouble. This also includes posting or discussing viruses or other malicious content in your posts, threads, private messages, and any other means of communication over the website. This be said, links or images that may lead to malicious content are also prohibited. *'Trading items/buying/selling items' - Buying items on Lethium for Rune-Scape or any other RSPS is prohibited. You cannot sell Lethium accounts/items for any other gaming accounts/items. If your caught your account(s) will be banned. *'Pornography & Inappropriate links or images' - You are not permitted to post or send links or images of pornography, child pornography, nudity, gore, or obscure/inappropriate content to other forums members. Brief child nudity is prohibited(Ex. 15 year old girl in bikini set). The punishment for this is severe. This includes linking to websites that may redirect, contain, or lead to these types of links or images, as well as images that are disturbing. It also adheres to websites that may hijack ones browser, and phishing. Infractions, as well as bans will be laid immediately if you are caught participating in this offense. Note: This also applies to your signature, avatar & profile picture. This includes requesting such content *'Encouraging/Aggravating Others To Break Rules' - You are not allowed encourage or aggravate others to break rules. This includes taunting, ridiculing & provoking. The punishment for this will vary on the severity of its outcome. *'Discussion Of Ranks' - You are not permitted to make requests on peoples ranks. Suggestions of ranks relating to a specific users or a user is strictly prohibited. The administrators will notice you if you are doing a good job, and they will choose who will be assigned the moderator or other roles. You also may not publicly request for a user to be banned publicly. If you so wish for this please feel free to privately contact a member of staff. Your request will be heavily reviewed and discussed before action is taken. All reasons must be valid, and make sense according to these rules. *'Spamming' - We do not allow spamming on our forums. Spamming also includes grave digging an old topic, or bumping a topic. The punishment for spamming will vary on the content and amount of content posted. Double posting is also considered spamming, and is not allowed. Please make your posts meaningful. Think about what you are posting before doing so, and make sure it abides with the forum rules. Posting meaningless messages will be considered spam. The spam section is the only area void to this rule *'Staff Impersonation' - Impersonating staff will lead to a lengthy ban. This includes portraying yourself to be a part of the staff team. This also includes manipulating new or confused members with your knowledge, and intentionally misleading them. Asking or telling members to donate to your PayPal account for the donator rank will fall under this category as well. *'Respect' - Respect is an important rule here at Lethium. It is important to respect each other, and always strive to be a better person than you may be, or already are. This is what makes a community strong. You must respect the other members, the other staff, and the rules. You can respect the rules by abiding by them. Please remember to especially treat new members, or new staff with respect. Remember, they are only wanting to be a part of the community, or only trying to make it better. They have as much right to be there as you do. Please Remember! +Independent rule statements •Try make your posts meaningful, and do not post brief comments such as "lol," "nice," or "10/10." •Do not double-post (post twice in a row in the same topic). Instead, please edit your posts with updated content. •Do not post "Bump" or a meaningless post for the sole sake of raising a topic's position in the forum index within the first 24 hours. After said hours, once per 24 hours is permitted. •If you need to inform the topic starter of anything, you may send them a private message. •Hacking other members will not be tolerated. •Replying to a thread closed by an Administrator/Moderator is prohibited, as said thread was closed for a reason. ( This includes forum moderators! ) •Scamming attempts will be dealt with, but if you are scammed, we do not take responsibility and are not liable to take action. •Stay on topic in threads; don't hijack them. •Do not post a new topic directed at a certain member. Use the private message system for all private conversations. •Don't beg for rep, earn it instead. •Do not ask for money or donations. Example: Please donate to my paypal! •Use the search function before creating threads and asking others. Take initiative and strive for independence. •Do not abuse the tag system. This means adding useless, offensive tags etc. •Remember, moderators CANNOT ban you for the same offense twice! No "Double Jeopardy" •Always remember to keep these rules in mind, and follow them to the best of your ability. Success in this community will ultimately come to you if you do this. If you have any concerns, please contact the staff or administration team. •Creating multiple accounts in order to gain votes on the toplist is not something that will be tolerated. It is cheating! Please play fair. •Absuing a bug will most likely be an instant ban, if caught. •Auto Clicking isn't tolerated, Will be jailed/banned. •Auto typing IS allowed, but only at 5 seconds. •No rules in pking, apart from Luring over ::yell (Donator/1000+ total) •Absolutely NO Pk token farming! This constists of teaming up with someone to swap kills to earn fast tokens, or creating another account to kill over and over again. This is non-tolerable and will result in an automatic 24hr ban of both parties involved. Hope everyone follows all of these rules, Enjoy the game and forums, Lethium Staff Team Please note that warnings are at staff member's discretion. They are optional and do not need to be given. An number of 5 or more infractions will lead to a temporary banishment! ''' '''These are the rules of Lethium. Follow them and no harm shall fall upon you. Read them and know them well. Thank you! From the Lethium Team